L'école des hommes
by Alzheimer
Summary: L'école des femmes de Molière revisité version hommes !
1. Acte I - Didascalie initiale

**L'ECOLE DES HOMMES**

Bonjour à toutes ! Je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur ma nouvelle fiction ! Que je vous présente un peu le projet : J'ai longtemps étudié L'école des Femmes de Molière, et l'envie m'a pris il y a quelques jours de refaire cette pièce de théâtre en fiction. Je vous propose donc de lire ce petit chapitre d'introduction, et de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Les chapitres suivants sont déjà écrits, une bonne chose de faite me diriez-vous.

Disclaimer : Cette fiction est composée de personnages qui existent réellement, mais je les utilise pour cette fiction sans aucun droits sur eux ; Antoine, Mathieu, Kriss, Alexis, François et Victor ne m'appartiennent donc pas. Si cette fiction les dérange personnellement, ou quiconque qui passerait ici, je la supprimerai sans problème ! Ce disclaimer vaut pour tous les chapitres.

Bonne lecture !

-Alzheimer

* * *

><p><strong><span>Acte I - Didascalie Initiale<span>**

_Place Vendôme, 11.07.2014, 13h42_

Un homme, la quarantaine, aux cheveux hérissés en une crête iroquoise blonde/rose, était dos à un lampadaire, visiblement angoissé. Il remit péniblement le haut de son costume sombre en place et vérifia deux fois l'heure sur sa Rolex dorée. Tapotant du pied gauche, il sortit de sa veste un paquet de Lucky Strike et s'alluma une cigarette en fermant les yeux. La fumée, emplissant ses poumons, le fit voyage dans un monde doux, utopique et calme.

« Kriss ? Kriss, tu m'entends ? »

Il rouvrit les paupières en sursautant, et scruta le visage qui se tenait face à lui.

« Alexis ! _Fit l'homme à la Rolex_. Tu es en retard.

- Je sais, désolé. Tu connais les transports en commun, jamais à l'heure, toujours des problèmes.

- Oui. Allons dans un bar si tu le veux bien, j'aimerai te parler dans un coin tranquille. »

Kriss écrasa le rouleau de tabac sur le sol et marcha d'une allure désormais sûre vers _Le Costes_, un restaurant plutôt connu. Il fut suivi de près par Alexis qui mit les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, se sentant légèrement mal à côté de son ami. Ils étaient si différents. Le matin, Kriss lui avait expressément demandé de le rejoindre pour lui parler de quelque chose d'important. Il était alors monté dans le premier train pour Paris, sainte capitale, donnant par la même occasion plusieurs dizaines d'euros à l'entreprise de chemins de fer tant connue et tant détestée. Il soupira.

Arrivés devant le fameux restaurant, ils entrèrent et s'installèrent à une table dans un recoin de la salle sombre. Une playlist de musique douce passait dans les enceintes, rassurant les deux protagonistes.

« Bon, et bien, je t'écoute, Kriss. Que voulais-tu me dire ?

- Deux choses. La première étant que je vais bientôt avoir un nouveau nom de famille. Ce sera Mr de la Souche. Voilà. Deuxième et plus importante : comme tu le sais, j'aime les hommes.

- Oui, je sais, mais où veux-tu en venir ?

- Je m'explique. Il y a de cela plusieurs années, à présent, j'ai..fait élever un jeune homme de 25 ans dans une maison à Brunoy. C'est un petit quartier non loin de Paris, et j'ai fait cela pour l'épouser. C'est demain-même.

- Que..Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? _S'étonna Alexis en haussant les sourcils. _

- En fait..continua Kriss, ce jeune homme, de son prénom Mathieu, à été élevé pour se marier avec moi. Il n'est jamais sorti de sa petite maison, où il est gardé par mes deux humbles servants : Victor et François.

- Pour..Pourquoi as-tu fait ça Kriss ? _S'énerva le breton._

- Il ne connaît rien de la vie, mon ami ! Il ne pourra donc jamais me tromper avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Que je suis heureux !

- Je suis ton ami, je me vois donc dans l'obligation d'approuver tes faits et gestes. Mais laisse-moi t'expliquer quelque chose.

- Je suis tout ouï, Alexis.

- Si Mathieu ne connaît ni le mal, ni le bien, comment peut-il savoir que ce qu'il fait est incorrect vis-à-vis de toi ? »

Le sourire qui s'était formé sur le visage de l'homme à la Rolex s'éteignit aussitôt la question posée, et il joua nerveusement avec un pli de sa veste.

« Et bien..Il ne verra que moi, de toute façon. Et puis..Je le rejoins en fin d'après-midi, je vais pouvoir lui dire que l'on va se marier lui et moi. Merveilleux. »

Voyant qu'Alexis ne répondit rien, il se dit à lui même :

« Mon plan va marcher. Mathieu m'appartiendra et me servira à la maison. »

Un soupir lâché par son homologue lui indiqua qu'il n'était pas vraiment du même avis. Peu importe. Alexis était vraiment sceptique quant à cette tactique et se demandait comment réagirait Mathieu en apprenant tout ce manège. Il regarda à son tour sa montre et écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'heure.

« Je dois m'en aller, Kriss. Ravi de t'avoir parlé, j'espère que toute cette histoire ne tournera pas au cauchemar, à bientôt. »

Ils se serrèrent la main et le breton disparu du champs de vision de Kriss. Il soupira longuement et regarda son verre de Whisky entamé. Après plusieurs minutes, considérant que ses battements de cœurs s'étaient apaisés, il s'apprêtait à sortir quand un jeune homme l'accosta.

« Kriss ? C'est toi ? »

L'interpellé se retourna et vit un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, les cheveux en bataille, qui le fixait. Il avait une paire de lunettes sur le nez et souriait niaisement. Kriss reconnu ce visage et sourit en retour.

« Antoine ? »


	2. Acte II - L'ambiguïté de la situation

**Acte II - L'ambiguïté de la situation**

_« Antoine ? »_

Ce dernier lui tendit la main, qu'il sera avec plaisir.

« Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu mon cher Antoine ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, très bien !

- Allons nous asseoir à une table, tu vas pouvoir me raconter un peu de ta vie !

- Avec plaisir ! »

Antoine étira ses lèvres en un sourire amical et s'installa en face de Kriss.

« Alors, jeune homme, que fais-tu ici, à Paris ?

- J'ai pris plusieurs jours de vacances, et j'en ai profité pour venir dans la capitale ! Et toi ?

- Hum..Le travail. _Répondit simplement Kriss, voulant préserver son secret_. »

Ils se regardèrent longuement, tout en buvant et en discutant. Antoine était le fils d'un de ses anciens amis, et le voir à Paris lui avait drôlement fait plaisir. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes de discussion, ils en vinrent à parler d'amour.

« Alors Antoine..Tu es beau, fort, grand..Et tu es à Paris. Je suis sûr que tu as rencontré pleins de jolies filles ! _Plaisanta Kriss en lui donnant un coup de coude._

- Oh ! _S'exclama le chevelu_. Sur ce point là, aucun soucis !

- Racontes-moi donc !

- Eh bien..Je ne suis pas attiré par les femmes en général, si tu vois ce que je veux dire..

- Tu es homosexuel ?

- Oui.

- Fort bien ! Et tu as rencontré un joli jeune homme ? _Sourit l'aristocrate, lui adressant un clin d'œil furtif._ Pour ma part, je suis bisexuel. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être gêné !

- J'ai effectivement rencontré un homme. Une beauté à couper le souffle. Je l'ai vu, là, adossé contre le rebord de sa fenêtre, observant le lointain. Ses cheveux bougeaient à cause de la douce brise qui s'était levée, et il remettait souvent quelques mèches châtaines en place. Ses gestes étaient si légers, si parfaits. C'est alors qu'il m'a regardé, de ses yeux bleus. Je n'avais jamais vu si belle créature, crois-moi ! Il m'a sourit, et c'est à ce moment que j'ai senti mon cœur battre plus vite dans ma poitrine. J'ai même cru qu'il allait traverser ma cage thoracique ! Mais, tout n'est pas aussi parfait, et j'ai vite appris le problème.

- Quoi donc ?

- Il est en quelque sorte enfermé dans la maison, et est retenu par un certain Mr de la Zousse..de la Couche..Je ne sais plus son nom, mais peu importe, cet homme est malsain. Il retint le pauvre prisonnier, et ce dernier ne peut voir personne. Il est si candide. Je suis amoureux de cette merveille de la nature, et je vais tout faire pour pouvoir le sortir de cette cage. En attendant, j'ai réussi à entrer dans la maison.

- Oh..

- Il était tard dans la nuit, et les deux hommes qui le gardent dans la maison n'étaient point là. J'en ai alors profité pour aller le voir. »

Mais Kriss n'écoutait plus Antoine. Il était perdu. Son homologue avait-il vu Mathieu ? Avait-il..Avait-il..Il était désemparé. Décontenancé. Vidé.

« Kriss ? Tu m'écoutes ?

- Oui, oui. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Mathieu. »

Un simple prénom, qui termina d'anéantir Kriss. Il avait été trahi par ses deux imbéciles de servants, ainsi que par Mathieu. Il mit un terme à la discussion, et s'empressa d'aller à Brunoy pour parler à Mathieu.

* * *

><p>Arrivé devant la bâtisse, il toqua en grimaçant, un rictus transcendant son visage.<p>

« Qui est-ce ?

- Moi.

- Qui ?

- KRISS ! Ouvrez-moi, ingrats ! »

Il y eu un cliquetis, et un homme du même âge que Mathieu et Antoine ouvrit la porte. Il avait à la main une pelle et était assez sale.

« François, mon servant. Va chercher Victor. Maintenant. »

L'homme à la pelle s'exécuta et revint avec un autre homme, aussi sale que lui, mais un liquide rouge coulait le long de sa joue.

« Il y a deux jours, la nuit. Où étiez-vous, servants ?

- Eh bien..Je.._Commença François._

- STOP ! Vous n'étiez pas là, à surveiller Mathieu.

- Il est grand, il peut se débrouiller tout seul, hein. _Souffla le deuxième servant._

- TAIS-TOI ! Par VOTRE faute, un homme s'est introduit dans sa chambre, cette nuit ! Incapables !

- Comment ?

- Oui, oui. Un homme est venu voir Mathieu.

- C'est impossible ! _S'exclama François._

- La preuve en est que non, et j'ai rencontré cet homme aujourd'hui. C'est Antoine, le fils d'un ami.

- Ils ont..

- Je ne sais pas. _Coupa sèchement Kriss_. Emmenez-moi Mathieu, tout de suite. Qu'il vienne me parler. »

A ces mots, les servants accoururent dans les escaliers, manquant de trébucher plusieurs fois.

Un jeune homme descendit alors lentement dans le salon. Il souriait, et ses deux iris bleues fixaient Kriss.

« Viens là, Mathieu. »


	3. Acte III - Raconte-moi tout

Bonjour ! Je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre de _L'école des Hommes_ ! Je m'excuse du retard, mais je dois refaire toute la fin de la fiction car elle ne me plait pas, et ça prend beaucoup de temps. Ce chapitre est assez court, mais je vous promets que le prochain sera plus long !

Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour les reviews (désolée à celles que je n'ai pas répondu..), sachez que je les lis toutes ! Et merci pour les vues !

J'espère que la suite vous plaira !

- Alzheimer

* * *

><p><span><strong>Acte III - Raconte-moi tout<strong>

« Viens là, Mathieu. »

Le jeune homme s'avança. Il portait un T-Shirt MAD et un jean délavé. Les cheveux légèrement ébouriffés et le teint pâle, comme à son habitude. Il souriait béatement, et d'un pas léger, se retrouva en face de Kriss.

« Le beau jour. _Commença le plus âgé des deux._

- Fort beau.

- Quelles nouvelles ?

- Le..petit chat est mort.

- Ah, ce n'est pas très grave, allons. D'autres nouvelles? A propos d'un jeune homme par hasard ?

- Oh, Antoine ?

- Oui..Antoine.._Répéta sèchement Kriss_. Explique moi un peu votre surprenante rencontre.

- Vous n'allez pas en croire vos oreilles ! J'étais à mon balcon en train de regarder le ciel, quand je l'ai vu. En retour, il m'a fait un signe de la main, auquel j'ai répondu en souriant. Puis, un peu plus tard, il est revenu et m'a refait un signe de la main ! Surpris, j'ai fait de même, et ce petit jeu a duré pendant un long moment ! J'ai bien rigolé ! _Dit-il en souriant et en portant une main à sa barbe de plusieurs jours._

- Est-ce tout ?

Non ! Dans la soirée, j'ai croisé une vieille dame dans la rue. Elle m'a certifié que j'avais volé le cœur d'un homme ! Je n'avais pourtant tuer personne, crois-moi ! Quand je lui ai demandé qui, elle m'a répondu que c'était Antoine. Apparemment, mes yeux possèdent un pouvoir auquel Antoine à succomber, tu te rends compte ? Je n'ai pas fait exprès, le pauvre..Le voyant une nouvelle fois, je l'ai invité à monter dans ma chambre pour essayer de lui rendre son cœur.

- Qu'avez-vous fait, dans ta chambre ?

- Oh, si vous saviez !

- Quoi? _Demanda Kriss, énervé._

- Il m'a fait des caresses sur les mains, et les bras ! J'avais des..des..papillons dans le ventre. Je ne connaissais pas cette sensation. La connaissez-vous ? C'est extraordinaire.

- Qu'a-t-il fait d'autre ?  
>- On fait d'autres choses ? <em>Fit Mathieu en haussant un sourcil, ce qui fit souffler Kriss de soulagement<em>. »

Antoine n'avait pas profiter de la candeur de Mathieu pour profiter de lui et le souiller avant le mariage. Heureusement.

« En revanche._.Continua le châtain._

- Quoi donc ?

- Il m'a pris..Non, je n'oserai vous le dire.

- Dis-moi !

- Non, vous allez vous mettre en colère.

- Je ne me mettrai pas en colère, crois-moi.

- Promis ?

- Oui..

- Il m'a...pris...

- ..

- Il m'a pris le foulard que vous m'aviez donné. Je suis désolé.

- Ne le sois pas. _Répondit simplement Kriss en soufflant de contentement, exténué_. Cependant, je ne veux plus qu'à l'avenir tu reparles à cet homme homme.

- Mais..

- Non, Mathieu. La prochaine fois que tu le revois, tu lui lancera une pierre de ton balcon.

- Kriss..

- Stop. Va dans ta chambre. »

Mathieu, ayant perdu tout sourire, se rendit lascivement à l'étage, les larmes aux yeux.


	4. Acte IV - Lettre

Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font super plaisir !

J'aime particulièrement ce chapitre, je vous laisse donc le lire tranquillement, et on se retrouve prochainement !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Acte IV - Lettre<strong>

Le lendemain, Kriss apprit que Mathieu avait effectivement bien lancé une pierre sur Antoine. Il se frotta les mains à cette pensée en souriant. Mathieu lui avait obéit.

Il avait décidé de reporter le mariage de plusieurs jours à cause de problèmes avec le notaire.

Sacré notaire.

Se promenant dans Paris, il fut accoster une nouvelle fois par Antoine. Se demandant quel démon mettait toujours le chevelu dans ses pattes, il sourit faussement en lui serrant la main. Il remarqua qu'Antoine avait au front des points de sutures, et se retint de rire.

« Qu'est-ce donc ? _Demanda Kriss en pointant du doigt la blessure._

- Oh ! C'est une longue histoire !

- Je t'écoute !

- Eh bien..Je m'avançais sous la fenêtre de Mathieu, l'homme dont je t'ai parlé la dernière fois, pour aller le voir. L'appelant pour qu'il m'ouvre, je l'ai vu me lancer une petite pierre qui a malencontreusement heurté mon front.

- Oh ! Il t'a donc fait partir pour ne plus te voir, c'est ça ?

- C'est effectivement ce que j'ai cru au début ! Mais à la pierre était accroché un papier. Je l'ai lu, et il s'avérait qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre d'amour !

- Qu..-

- Veux-tu que je te la lise ? Elle est extraordinaire. _Le coupa Antoine._

- Je..-

- Très bien. »

Il se racla la gorge et commença à lire le papier qu'il avait sortit de sa poche.

_Je veux t'écrire, et je ne sais pas par où commencer. J'ai des pensées que je désirerais que tu saches mais je ne sais pas comment te les dire. Comme je commence à comprendre qu'on m'a toujours tenu dans l'ignorance, j'ai peur de mettre quelque chose qui ne soit pas bien, et de dire des choses qui pourraient te faire du mal. On me dit que tous les jeunes hommes sont des trompeurs, qu'il ne faut pas les écouter, et que tout ce que tu m'as dit n'est que pour m'abuser. Je n'y crois pas vraiment, Antoine. Car j'ai appris ce qu'est l'amour grâce à toi. J'ai appris à vivre, à être heureux. Je suis désolé pour la pierre que je t'ai lancée. J'étais obligé, par mon maître, de le faire. J'espère que tu n'as rien de grave._

_Et je n'ai que trois mots qui me vient en tête quand je pense à toi : Je t'aime._

_PS : Rendez-vous sous ma fenêtre dans une semaine, tard le soir. Fais moi ressentir toutes ces sensations qui me manquent tant._

« Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? _Demanda Antoine en souriant niaisement_. »

Kriss ne répondit pas, visiblement perdu. Il était anéanti.

* * *

><p>Le soir-même, Kriss, seul sur un banc au bord de la seine, fumait. Anéanti, le mot était faible. Il comprenait à présent qu'il avait des sentiments envers le jeune Mathieu.<p>

_Inspiration, la fumée meurtrière rentre._

Son cœur était lourd mais vide. Il pensait à son prisonnier. Tout avait pourtant bien marché au début, enfermer Mathieu pour qu'il ne voit personne, et se marier ensuite avec lui. Il avait fallu que cet imbécile d'Antoine le croise, et en tombe amoureux.

_Expiration, la fumée meurtrière sort._

Pourtant, lui aussi était amoureux du châtain. Et il ne le comprenait que maintenant, après toutes ces déchirures que son cœur avait subi.

_Hurlement._

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout ça lui arrivait ? Il voulait Mathieu à lui tout seul, le garder sous son aile et le protéger, tout simplement.  
>Désormais, il veut que Mathieu l'aime et le chérisse en retour. Oui, c'est bien ça.<p> 


	5. Acte V - Retournement de situation

Bonsoir à tous ! Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté ce nouveau chapitre avant, mais je n'avais pas d'inspiration. Donc comme prévu, la suite ne correspond plus à la pièce de théâtre, parce que j'ai envie de finir cette fiction au plus vite (j'ai beaucoup d'autres idées avec le Visiteur du futur, du Matoine, Smosh,..) ! Ce chapitre est donc l'avant-dernier, j'espère malgré tout qu'il vous plaira !

Je vous fait pleins de bisous, et je remercie ma fidèle béta (qui ne me corrige pas mais qui me dit ce qu'elle en pense) : Manon !

-Alzheimer

* * *

><p><span><strong>Acte V - Retournement de situation<strong>

Kriss, légèrement agacé, se tenait devant ses servants. Il les toisait du regard et respirait rapidement. Quant à François et Victor, ils regardaient le sol, n'osant pas lever les yeux. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Kriss soupira fortement et se rapprocha un peu d'eux.

« François, Victor, j'ai de nouveau besoin de vous. Dans quatre jours, Antoine va revenir rendre une petite visite à notre cher Mathieu. Il va, comme à son habitude, passer par la fenêtre. C'est là que vous intervenez, vous le pousserez de son échelle pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne doit pas revenir. C'est compris ?

- Oui, Kriss. _Fit François._

- Bien. Maintenant, partez préparer Mathieu, je l'emmène au restaurant. »

* * *

><p>Le soir, comme prévu, le châtain se retrouva en face de Kriss dans un restaurant étoilé. Il semblait gêné et portait son regard sur sa nourriture. Le plus vieux, ayant remarqué ça, attrapa la main de son protégé. Ce dernier, surpris, leva ses yeux et fixa Kriss sans comprendre. Alors qu'il allait parler, l'autre prit la parole.<p>

« Mathieu je..je t'ai emmené ici pour te dire quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute.

- Et bien, je t'aime Mathieu. Sois-en sûr. Tes jolis yeux bleus me font fondre, littéralement. Je voulais également me faire pardonner pour toutes ces choses que je t'ai fait. T'enfermer, te vouloir rien qu'à moi. Je suis tellement désolé..Mais..Comprends moi ! Je ne voulais pas te perdre !

- Et pourtant, tu l'as fait. »

Kriss, choqué, entre-ouvrit la bouche. Mathieu se leva, prit sa veste en cuir et sortit du restaurant.

Son tuteur toujours stupéfait, n'osa pas retenir le plus jeune. Il se prit la tête entre ses mains, réalisant qu'il venait de perdre le plus petit. Il n'allait même pas le chercher, à quoi bon ? Il se sentait si stupide, si con.

De son côté, le châtain avançait dans les rues de Paris, ne sachant pas où il allait, ni où il était. De fines gouttes d'eau salée perlaient au coin de ses yeux, et il reniflait sans cesse. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu être manipulé comme cela, et voulait revoir Antoine pour le prendre dans ses bras, lui parler. Il l'aimait tellement. La veille, pendant que tout le monde dormait dans la maisonnée, il était sorti rejoindre son amant dans son appartement. Autant dire qu'il avait passer une nuit extraordinaire.

En pensant à tout cela, il eu une illumination et commença à courir en direction du petit appartement d'Antoine. Un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres en pensant au plus grand.

_« Presque arrivé. Pensa-t-il. »_

Il courait à en perdre haleine, il ne sentait plus ses poumons, et son cœur battait la chamade. Il pleurait à présent à chaudes larmes il n'en pouvait plus. Toujours prit dans sa course, il percuta un homme. Voulant se reculer pour s'excuser, il ne pu le faire. L'homme le prit dans ses bras en le serrant si fort qu'il en eu mal aux côtes. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il sentit son odeur. L'odeur d'Antoine. Mathieu releva la tête, les larmes dévalant toujours ses joues. Ils se regardèrent longuement, souriant, et heureux.

« Antoine je..Je te cherchais.._Commença Mathieu en pleurant de nouveau. _

- Je suis là, mon amour. Je suis là. »

Antoine posa doucement une main sur la chevelure de son amant et caressa lentement sa tête. Il était un peu perdu, que faisais Mathieu dans cette rue à cette heure-ci ? Et pourquoi le cherchait-il ? Il décida de le ramener chez lui, son appartement étant juste à côté.

Il ferma la porte à clefs et laissa le plus petit s'installer sur le canapé. Il vint le rejoindre et s'apprêtait à poser une question quand le châtain l'enlaça de nouveau et cala sa tête sur son torse. Il soupira de bien-être et serra de ses poings le T-Shirt du brun. Ce dernier posa son menton sur la tête de son amant et ferma les yeux.

« Antoine..

- Mathieu, dis-moi ce qu'il y a..

- C'est..Kriss. Je n'en peux plus. Je veux rester avec toi pour toujours, je t'aime. »

Antoine, étonné, releva la tête de Mathieu de son index et le dévisagea en souriant.

« Je t'aime aussi, Mathieu. Je t'aime tellement. »


	6. Acte VI - Rideau

Nous voilà pour le dernier chapitre (ou l'épilogue, au choix). Je suis désolée que l'histoire se soit terminée si vite mais comme dit précédemment, j'ai pleins d'autres projets en tête ! Je vous fais pleins de bisous, et je vous dit à la prochaine !

Je vous remercie pour les reviews, les favs et les follows ! Je vous aime !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Acte VI - Rideau<strong>

Émergeant lentement de son sommeil, Mathieu inspecta la pièce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux à cause du trop-plein de lumière. Il sentit à ses côtés une masse humaine qui se réveillait également. Ne comprenant pas, il se releva sur ses coudes et regarda l'homme couché à sa droite. Dès lors qu'il le reconnut, tout lui revint en mémoire.

La veille, il était arrivé en pleurant chez l'homme qu'il aimait, puis tout c'était passé très vite. Un baiser, des vêtements qui tombent à terre et deux corps qui s'unissent pour la première fois.

Repensant à l'acte d'amour qui les avait réuni pendant la nuit, Mathieu soupira d'aise et se rallongea correctement. Un bras lourd se posa sur son ventre et une main frictionna les courts cheveux châtains. Le plus petit ouvrit de grands yeux et tourna la tête vers son amant. Ce dernier le regardait amoureusement en souriant.

« Antoine..

Mathieu..Je t'aime. »

Ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, essayant de montrer à l'autre ses sentiments et ses envies.

Antoine enlaça son amant en lui caressant doucement le torse en lui murmurant des mots doux.

Ils avaient l'air niais à s'aimer comme cela, mais après tout, c'est l'amour.

Le brun nicha sa bouche dans le cou de Mathieu, embrassant à plusieurs reprises la peau laiteuse. Puis, peu à peu, remonta ses baisers jusqu'à ses lèvres. Le châtain gémit faiblement quand une langue taquine vint rencontrer la sienne, tandis qu'Antoine flattait son corps de milles caresses somptueuses.

* * *

><p><em>Au même moment, chez Kriss.<em>

« François ? Victor ? » Pas de réponse.

Kriss se trouvait au sol, en compagnie de plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool vides. Il essaya de se rappeler de sa pitoyable nuit, mais il en fut incapable. Également incapable de se lever à cause de l'alcool dans ses veines, il marmonna des phrases incompréhensibles et rampa lamentablement sur le sol de sa cuisine. Ses yeux étaient rouges, devenus ainsi à cause des nombreuses larmes qui avaient débordées.

Ses paupières lourdes se fermèrent et il sombra à nouveau dans les bras de Morphée.

Du côté de François et Victor, ils avaient vu leur ancien maître revenir du restaurant chancelant et surtout sans Mathieu. Ils avaient tenté de le raisonner, mais en vain, il s'était littéralement bourré la gueule.

Ils étaient donc partis de leur propre grès, pour vivre une nouvelle vie. Ils avaient compris que Kriss avait perdu Mathieu pour toujours.

L'amour rend fou, peut-être un peu trop dans quelques cas. Kriss était si amoureux de Mathieu qu'il finit par le perdre, le châtain ayant fait sa vie avec Antoine. Les deux nouveaux amants étaient à présent heureux, et s'étaient enfin mariés. Quant à Kriss, il avait sombré dans l'alcoolisme. François et Victor s'étaient installés au centre-ville et étaient devenus des vidéastes reconnus sur le web.


End file.
